


Sleepy Time Junction

by Huntershyren



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Admin Xisuma, Buffskall, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iskall is a worried bf, M/M, Magic, Napping, Plant Magic, Polyamory, Stress is a duid, Xisuma gets a nap, Xisuma gets the rest and love he deserves, am I procrastinating? yes, hermitcraft season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntershyren/pseuds/Huntershyren
Summary: Xisuma has been stressing over the new server for far too long. Thankfully, his partners are there to catch him. (Quite literally)
Relationships: Stressmonster101/Viktor | Iskall85/Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Sleepy Time Junction

Xisuma had been working in his base for what he assumed to be days now. Between building his base, working on building redstone contraption, or his admin duties, he felt like he was being pulled in too many directions. He was glad that he found Etho, Beef, and Hypno again. Xisuma knew that Doc and Bdubs were over the moon to see their past NHO members again.

The thoughts of the NHO forming again made him back out of the lighting glitches he was working on. “I need to make sure the biomes don’t hurt anyone again.” Xisuma mumbled to himself before diving deep into the coding of the jungle. 

Thousands of ones and zeros laid before his eyes on his holographic screen. There were more than a few Hermits in the jungle this season. Not to mention what could happen if the other biomes gained sentience again. Xisuma had heard through the grapevine that Scar’s crystals had acted strangely at Cub’s pyramid. Last thing he needed was a bunch of crystalized Hermits.

Xisuma was unsure of the time that had passed while he was working but he knew it couldn’t have been more than a few hours at least. He sighed as he pushed himself away from his work desk, joints and muscles groaning and popping in protest. 

Xisuma checked his elytra durability and secured his helmet before flying out of his base. He needed to check his rock shops after all. He knew that taking the Nether would have been faster but, he enjoys seeing the new season’s builds. 

As he landed in front of his Rock shop, he began tallying up the diamond that he now owned. He should probably check on his honey shop too. Xisuma’s head began to pound as he made his way up the stairs. The bright lights didn’t help his worsening headache. He quickly turned on the darkness filter of his helmet, sighing in relief as the light was now dulled. 

A rather loud voice from behind Xisuma made him wince in pain. He loved all the Hermits but he didn’t think he could handle their energy right now. He turned and saw Iskall walk into his shop. “Hey-o X! I haven’t seen you in around in a while, dude!” 

Xisuma nodded before speaking, “Yeah, I forgot how much you have to grind in the beginning of a season. Speaking of, how’s your giant tree base coming along?” 

At the mention of Iskall’s tree base, the cyborg completely lit up. Iskall was grinning ear to ear as he began rambling about his base, his hands were flying everywhere as Xisuma was struggling to hear him. It seemed his headache was doing a complete 180 from earlier. First everything was too loud, now his head was pounding and he could barely hear Iskall over the constant ringing in his ears. 

Xisuma saw that Iskall seemed to be waiting for some kind of response, all though he had no idea what the cyborg was asking about. Xisuma quickly held up his hand in what he hoped was an apologetic sign. 

“Sorry Iskall!” He saw Iskall wince at his supposed volume, he honestly couldn't tell how loud he was being. Xisuma quickly began messing with his helmet controls trying to find a way to get rid of the ringing. “Something’s up with my helmet!” Xisuma spoke at what he hoped was a softer volume. 

Iskall seemed to be coming closer to him, gently grabbing his hands away from his helmet and holding on rather tightly to Xisuma’s arm. Xisuma realized that he had been swaying the entire time he was talking. He could feel Iskall’s chest vibrate like he had been talking sadly, he couldn’t hear what the man had said at all. Xisuma couldn’t focus on anything other than how warm the shorter man was. He could feel the muscles resting under Iskall's shirt.

Xisuma couldn’t help but whine at the loss of warmth as Iskall pulled away from him. Spots began to dance in the edges in his vision, as he saw Iskall’s face come into focus. Iskall looked so worried and Xisuma hated it.

He couldn’t understand why Iskall would be so worried! Xisuma gently poked at the creases on Iskall’s forehead, trying to make the cyborg stop frowning. The darkness that had been staying on the corner of his vision was overtaking the rest of his vision, “Don’t be upset, Iskall.” Xisuma tried to smile as the warmth and darkness surrounded him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xisuma didn’t feel like he was in the Void. He felt like he was in the opposite of the Void, the Anti-Void he guesses. He felt like he was floating on a cloud of warm...things? Xisuma wasn’t complaining, but he did need to know where he was. Xisuma slowly made a fist, feeling something soft in his hand.

Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them back after he hissing slightly at the bright lights. Giving himself a moment to adjust to the lights, he began to look around, realizing he was in someone’s bedroom? Xisuma groaned as he sat up, head slightly spinning as he gripped at the thick pink blankets to sturdy himself. 

Xisuma pulled the cover off of himself and swung his feet off of the side of the bed. He looked around and realized he was inside a large bedroom. A voice broke the silence as the smell of food wafted into the room.

“XisumaVoid! What do you think you’re doing Mister?” He turned and saw Stress carrying a tray with stew and water. Stress looked like she had been cooking for a while, a pink apron tied around her waist with small stains on it. At closer inspection he saw her hair was pulled into a small bun held together by flowers.

“Ah, I was, um well, going to leave? I don’t want to be a bother...” Xisuma’s voice became smaller as Stress looked angrier the longer he talked. 

Stress quickly crossed the distance between them, setting the tray down beside the pink bed. Stress carefully took off Xisuma’s helmet, before cupping his face in her hands. “You ain’t evah gonna bother us, Love. I couldn’t even get Iskall to leave ya side!” 

Almost on cue, a groggy voice came from under the blankets, “Stress? Wha-,” Iskall yawned before sitting up and locking eyes with Xisuma. “You’re awake!” Was all the warning Xisuma got before he was trapped in a bear hug. Xisuma stiffened his body on instinct but quickly relaxed soon after. Iskall was like a furnace compared to Xisuma’s naturally cold temperature, it was so nice.

“Alright you two! Zoomy needs ta eat, Iskall!”Xisuma swears he can hear her smiling. Iskall didn’t let go of Xisuma but instead turned him around so Xisuma’s head was on his chest. “There! The omega positioning for cuddling and eating!” Xisuma could feel Iskall laughing and could hear Stress laughing as well. 

“Well, cuddles ah always best with three people!” Stress said before giving the bowl of soup to Xisuma. Stress began to climb into the bed and curled up laying across Xisuma and Iskall.

“You need ta eat, Love.” Stress moved the soup closer to Xisuma’s mouth. He lifted the soup to his mouth and took a small sip, the taste of mushrooms filled his mouth. He chugged the rest of the soup with a quickness.

Iskall placed the empty bowl on the tray before speaking, “So are we gonna talk about what happened or are we ignoring it?” Xisuma couldn’t help but tense up slightly at his tone. “Could we talk about it tomorrow, please?” He watched as his partners shared a look before nodding in agreement.

“In tha mornin’n, but we’ll talk about this Love. For now, let’s just rest.” A faint thrum of Stress’s magic was felt in the air as the smell of alliums filled the air. Xisuma watched as vines blocked the door, probably to prevent nosey Hermits from breaking in. Again.

The trio shifted around before Iskall moved them both onto his arms. Xisuma could feel the warmth coming from Iskall and the sheer love almost radiating from both of them. Xisuma couldn't help but purr as he felt a sense of home flood his body. The smell of oak and flowers filled his senses as a relaxed smile formed on his face.

The stress that had been building up over the past few days melted away as Iskall ran his hands through Xisuma's long hair. Xisuma intertwined his hand with Stress and kissed her knuckles. He felt guilty for being away for so long. Xisuma would definitely have to make it up to the duo when the sun came up. For now, Xisuma would rest and spend time with his amazing boyfriend and girlfriend for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope the Hermits can handle a few days without their Admin! 01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 01110011 00111010 00101111 00101111 01110111 01110111 01110111 00101110 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110101 01100010 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00111111 01110110 00111101 01100100 01001100 01001000 01000011 01010011 00110110 01101111 01001100 00110111 01101100 01101111


End file.
